prettylittleliarsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Big A
Big A era la líder del A-Team. Hizo su primera aparición en el episodio [[UnmAsked|''UnmAsked.]] Su primer disfraz fue como Red Coat. Se escondió en la sombra, mientras que otra Red Coat actuó como un señuelo para ocultar sus apariencias físicas. Ella fue la principal antagonista de la tercera temporada hasta la primera parte de la sexta temporada. Es interpretada por la actriz Vanessa Ray. Trivia * Alison se golpeó por accidente. Tenía intención de matar a Bethany Young. * Charlotte es la creadora de la casa de muñecas. * El concepto de "juego" es robado de un original, que comenzó en 2008. * La tercera Red Coat y The Black Widow son la misma persona, Sara Harvey, mientras que Big A era sólo la segunda Red Coat. * Vanessa Ray, la actriz que interpreta al personaje principal, se ha enterado de que CeCe Drake es Big A algunos días antes de casarse (14 de junio, 2015). * La capa roja original del episodio [[UnmAsked|''UnmAsked]] fue revelada que había sido un traje de baño rojo. * Sus personajes rinde un homenaje a los libros, como Charlotte DiLaurentis corre parejo con Courtney DiLaurentis. * La identidad de Big A se decidió en algún tiempo entre los episodios ''Kingdom of the Blind'' y [[The Remains of the "A"|''The Remains of the "A"]], según lo declarado por la productora, I. Marlene King. * Como se ve en las terminaciones, Big A goza de beber vodka. * Big A tenía muchos alias, incluyendo: CeCe Drake, Paul Varjak, Vivian Darkbloom (que ella tomó de su hermana / prima adoptada, Alison DiLaurentis). * El principal sospechoso del fandom fue Wren Kingston, a causa de una fuga supuestamente (demostrado ser falsa). Otros sospechosos fueron: Ezra Fitz y Lucas Gottesman. Finales de Big A |-|Tercera Temporada= *Red Coat se considera la compra de sudaderas negras y guantes para los miembros de su equipo. El dueño de la tienda le dice a Red Coat: "Entonces, ¿estás comprando esto para un equipo?" (Blood Is The New Black). *Big A derrama una bebida a sí misma mientras se está haciendo otro collar, y pone la botella de vodka en el congelador al lado de una bolsa de plástico (Kingdom of the Blind). *Big A está en el aeropuerto, piratería del sistema de The Radley dejar que el dinero que los visitantes (Birds of a Feather). *Se pasa a través de la bolsa de Maya, la búsqueda de diferentes cosas que pertenecen a Maya St. Germain (That Girl is Poison). *Big A mira habitaciones en alquiler en el periódico y llama a un número, listo para ser oficialmente en Rosewood (The Remains of the "A"). *'A' recoge una grabadora que estaba en una de las muñecas en Radley, y se ha grabado la conversación entre Mona, Aria y Hanna (Crazy). *Big A recopila una gran suma de dinero del banco (Stolen Kisses). *"A" recibe una clave de una mujer obsesionada con la "unidad A" (The Kahn Game). *Charlotte ve las noticias que a ella colgar sudaderas negras y cajas de mudanza. En uno de ellos, se escribe el nombre de "Hopkins", que es el primer hospital que se había hecho una cirugía de cambio de sexo (What Lies Beneath). *Big A juega en la máquina de discos mientras se entregue la llave de otra enguantada de negro 'A'. (Single Fright Female) *Red Coat utiliza un soplete para quemar una muñeca de Hanna. (Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno) *"A" compra de whisky en una tienda. (Dead to Me) *Dos juego "A" girar la botella "con imágenes de The Liars en las botellas de whisky, a la que apunta el matraz sobre Aria, pero Big A lo convierte a Spencer y, a continuación, ambos beber el whisky. Se supone que era Charlotte y Sara, ya que CeCe dijo anteriormente en el episodio que le debe Aria. (What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted) *Big A corta hasta rosas de color rosa, y los pone en una guirnalda Lowery con una cinta que dice "Con la condolencia más profunda", presagiando la falsa muerte de Toby. (Hot Water) *Big A observa a un hombre de pesca hasta una tapa que pertenece a Darren. (Out of Sight, Out of Mind) |-|Cuarta Temporada= *Big A alimenta a una cena enjaulado Tippi a medida que continúa a hablar en voz de Alison. (Turn of the Shoe) *'A' se ve en la radiografía de Emily de su hombro. (Cat's Cradle) *Big A tiene una máscara rota de Melissa mientras se encola los pedazos juntos. (Face Time) *Big A bebe una taza de té mientras mira una imagen de Carla Grunwald, la madre casa de hermandad Gamma Zeta Chi. (Gamma Zeta Die!) *Ella hot-cables de un coche mientras esté usando un mascara. (Under The Gun) *'A' es en una ferretería, Casa de compra suministros de fijación dirigirse a Emily Fields. (Crash and Burn, Girl!) *Big A se ve taladra agujeros en el piso de la casa DiLaurentis. (El manual de la niña culpable) *Big A toca el piano y la colocación de la hoja de la música en un sobre con el nombre de "Toby Cavanaugh" escrito en él. (Into the Deep), mientras que ella está bebiendo vino. *El zapato embarrado de Ashley se lanza en la pila de la casa derrumbada de Emily. (The Mirror Has Three Faces) *"A" hace muñecos de vudú de los cinco mentirosos: Aria, Spencer, Hanna, Emily, y la más reciente, Mona. Ella toma el utensilio de tejido de punto y apuñala al muñeco Mona. (Bring Down the Hoe) *Big A esta en la apertura de un sótano secreto en la cabina de Ezra. (Who's In The Box?) *Big A hackea un sistema GPS, dando a entender que podría ser el que se metió con la configuración del coche GPS de Emily. (Love ShAck, Baby) *Se rebana una imagen de Ali y Shana cuando eran más jóvenes por la mitad y simbólicamente se ilumina la mitad con la cara de Shana en el fuego. Hay una posibilidad de que esta persona era Shana Fring. ([Encounters) *Se tritura documentos que visitan de Radley y utiliza el papel triturado a la línea de la jaula de Tippi. (Bite Your Tongue) *A grande desemboca un sobre que contenía talonarios de recetas con nombre y credenciales de Wren. (Hot for Teacher) *Big A recoge las páginas del libro de Ezra. (Free Fall) *"A" lee la historia de Ezra por una chimenea. (She's Come Undone) *Big A corta una cuerda floja en un vestido de novia, anunciando el evento del próximo episodio. (Cover For Me) *El cadáver de Jessica es arrastrado por el césped como Charlotte la entierra. (A is for Answers) |-|Quinta Temporada= *Charlotte está ausente durante los primeros cuatro episodios, mientras se dirigía a Francia en (EscApe From New York). *Big A se ve mensajes de texto a las chicas mientras se mueve sus pertenencias en un nuevo 'A' guarida. (Miss Me x 100) *"A" abre carta fiesta de compromiso de Ella y toma una imagen de la carta, a continuación, encola nuevo juntos como si nunca se abrió. (The Silence of E. Lamb) *Big A camina por la habitación de la chaqueta de punto, volteando un panel oculto debajo de un cojín del sofá en última instancia, la apertura de un compartimiento secreto en la casa de Spencer. (Scream For Me) *Big A esta en consultorio del médico de los ojos de Spencer, espiar lo que está sucediendo a Alison en la estación de policía usando su reproductor de mp3. (Marh of Crimes) *'A' se dobla la ropa, incluyendo un delantal rayado caramelo. (A Dark Ali) *Charlotte reemplaza el adorno de Jesús del bebé con una muñeca Mona, abre el maletero de su coche - lo que revela el cuerpo de Mona, y hace una bola de nieve con la imagen de The Liars. (Taking This One to the Grave) *Big A enciende un árbol de Navidad frente a la casa de Spencer con el mensaje "Feliz Navidad, perras. -A" (How the 'A' Stole Christmas) *'A' se cuela en la oficina de Holbrook y los cortes en el sitio de Rosewood PD en su computadora. (Over a Barril) *"A" brilla la luz UV en la puerta que conduce a una fábrica de helados que contienen en la ropa de Mona. en busca de las huellas dactilares de los Mentirosos. (The Bin of Sin) *Charlotte se enoja cuando la cinta no se encuentra en la unión en el libro de Mona. (Oh, What Hard Luck Stories They All Hand Me) *Big A tiras gotas de sangre de Hanna sobre las prendas que Mona llevaba cuando murió. (Out, Damned Spot) *'A' entra a la sala de Mike y comienza a levantar el equipo de gimnasio como ejercicios. (Pretty Isn't the Point) * "A" coloca un billete de $ 20 en cada una de las biblias en Correccional de Mujeres Chester, para que los internos golpearon Alison. (Bloody Hell) *Charlotte juega con muñecas (Aria, Emily, Hanna, Spencer) en un coche de la cárcel, llevándolos al A's Dollhouse. Después de eso, ella se prepara el smoking Charles 'para el baile demencial. (I'm a Good Girl, I Am) |-|Sexta Temporada= *Big A se ve en un equipo mirando a la ubicación de los Mentirosos, revelando que ella había puesto rastreadores en ellos. (Don't Look Now). *"A" crea una peluca tamaño de una muñeca de pelo de Aria con sus reflejos rosados. (She's No Angel) *Charlotte recibe un regalo de su Sara Harvey, un retrato de la joven Charles DiLaurentis, joven Jason DiLaurentis y el joven Alison DiLaurentis, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Charles. (O Brother, Where Art Thou). *Charlotte está poniendo seis jeringas en el maletero de su coche, mientras que Red Coat se ve en el asiento del conductor y le entrega un sobre que contiene dos entradas para baile de Rosewood. (FrAmed). *En el baile de graduación, Charlotte lleva Alison en el backstage y le revela la verdadera identidad de su primo. (Last Dance). Disfraces *Black Hoodie (disfraz principal después de Red Coat) *Red Coat (primer disfraz) *Zombie Baby Doll Stalker (ocasionalmente) *White Coat (en la bola de hielo de Alison en el episodio [[How to 'A' Stole Chritmas|''How to 'A' Stole Chritmas]]) *Red Hood with a Big Bad Wolf Mask (en el baile de graduación, en el episodio ''Last Dance'') Navegación Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Identidades Descubiertas Categoría:A Team Categoría:Personajes Fallecidos